


禁断のエリクシア

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 笠♂→艾（让→艾表现有注意）1）现代paro2）笠艾异卵双胞胎兄弟设定
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Everyone, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	禁断のエリクシア

**Author's Note:**

> 酒后乱性、非自愿性爱提及。  
> 没有写出来的后续里面，笠艾be。
> 
> 文中大量歌词注水。

三笠匆匆赶到追踪器所显示的位置，那是一所在年轻人当中颇受欢迎的酒吧。他毫不犹豫的大步迈进。入口处的位置比其他酒吧内其他地方都要高点，昏暗的环境、头顶暧昧的暖黄色的小灯让他有点晕眩；舞台上的表演已经迎来了尾声——正是高潮所在，刚刚从连场期末考试之中解放的青少年们喝彩声不断，这让三笠微微皱眉。

‘要快点，带那个人回去。’  
这么想着，三笠低头快速而仔细的搜寻着那个身影。

凭借高挑的身材，他很快就找到了艾伦——他的胞兄——正和其他几个年龄相仿的男生在一侧的卡座上划拳，看起来已经有些迷迷糊糊了——至于其他几个看起来也有些醉了这一点与三笠毫无关系。

在其他几人的哄笑声中，艾伦与一个有着浅褐色头发的男生——三笠知道，他叫让——站了起来，似乎在争执着什么。然后让抓起桌上的一瓶酒，猛的灌了一大口，又把酒递给了艾伦。而艾伦只犹豫了两秒，就接过酒瓶，把剩下的一点酒灌进嘴里。让咧开嘴笑了笑，一把将艾伦从卡座里拖了出来。

‘啧！这些家伙……！’  
三笠拧紧眉头，想要冲过去带走艾伦。

“あなたの遗伝子を（将你的遗传基因）  
わたしの中で混ぜて（在我的体内混合）”  
舞台上的表演已经落幕，音响里传来微微压低的魅惑的女声。

三笠愣了一下，晃神之间艾伦和让都已经不见了。  
‘厕所……吗？’他有些不安，‘还是说，后门？’  
他焦躁的来回巡视着整个酒吧，‘不对，他们刚刚走的方向……是舞台吗？’  
他终于在舞台边上找到了他唯一注目的身影，那个身影却在一片喝彩声中与身旁的男人迈上了舞台。

“恋はステキなものね（爱令人垂涎欲滴）  
生きて戾れたらね（前提是活着回来）  
ナアーブなマテリアル（用天真作为材料）  
女だもの自分をだますわ（欺骗身为女人的自己）”  
女人女巫一般蛊惑的声音将歌词逐字逐句的刻入他的脑袋，仿佛是温柔的劝慰抑或是险恶的诅咒。

三笠的双眼定定的看着正随着音乐笨拙而投入的摆动着自己的身体的艾伦，迷蒙的微眯起的金绿色双眸、酡红的脸颊、漂亮的纤细脖颈线条最终隐在一向规整此刻却有些凌乱的衬衣领口、随着音乐肆意扭摆的窄细腰肢、窄小挺翘的臀部、胡乱晃动的细长笔直的双腿……

“missionは突然変异（当使命突然变异）  
ただ今夜を越えさせて（且让我挺过今晚）”

无可抑制的热，直直涌往下腹，想要撕裂那个自己一直保护着的人  
的冲动灼烧着三笠的神经。他墨黑的眼眸越发深沉，几乎是死死盯着台上毫无自觉的展现着自己诱人身躯的艾伦。

“禁断のエリクシア（禁断的炼金术）  
微热めいて光（那是微微发烫的光芒）  
好きが発动する化学（那是触发爱情的科学）  
解き明かす（谁能将它解明）  
境界缐を越えて私が こぼれちゅう（跨过界限的我快按耐不住）メラソコリイ（无药可解的忧郁）”  
大概是被音乐、还是现场的气氛所鼓动，原本彼此还保持了一些距离的两人逐渐向对方靠近，不、准确的说应该是明显已经醉得不轻的让向艾伦靠近时因为保持不了平衡，伸手将艾伦往自己的方向拉了一把。让的手放开艾伦后并没有收回，而是与另一只手一同缠上了艾伦修长的身体，本能的顺着纤长细韧的四肢和背脊来回抚动、细细描绘着那美妙的线条——却并不直接覆上去，仿佛只是在虔诚的膜拜着最原始的美。

“なぐさめてみたくて（只是想要安慰而已）  
ライトなシンフオニー（光线的交响曲）  
许したその后でねだる永远（原谅之后祈求的永恒）”

三笠的视线难以自抑的黏在了艾伦身上那双越来越不安分的手上。  
下颌、颈项、锁骨、肩窝、上臂、胸膛、小腹、侧腰……  
‘为什么不把那碍事的衬衣撕碎？’他不由得责怪那双手着实太过矫情。他为此感到焦躁难耐，恨不得马上冲上去将那衬衣扯下缠紧那双细嫩的手肘，爱抚、掐捏每一寸敏感，在那略显单薄的躯体上烙满自己的记号。

“禁断のエリクシア（禁断的炼金术）  
罪の果ての光（那是罪到尽头的光芒）  
好きが発动する化学（那是触发爱情的科学）  
焦がれてく（令人望眼欲穿）”  
那双手终于如三笠所愿那样，贴上了艾伦的身体，摸索着扯动着单薄的衬衣。本来就有些松松垮垮的扣子逐颗逐颗的挣开束缚……

“ボタンひとつ残しただけの姿で（将纽扣解到只剩最后一枚）”  
艾伦胸前裸露着大片的肌肤，在交错的灯光叠影下泛着暧昧的光晕；他的身体因为酒精和动作沁出些许薄汗，被让这么一摸，就被变得半透明的衬衣裹紧了线条。  
让不由自主的一手抚上那张神色迷蒙的脸，一手在艾伦后腰微微施力，下意识的低下头去……

“シンセテァツク（炼成我们的爱情）”  
双唇相触瞬间，响起的尖叫声喝彩声将音乐也掩盖了下去。  
但女人的歌声毫不动摇，三笠几乎可以想象到她微眯着眼，在音乐之中妖娆的扭摆着，坚定又自信。  
台上的两人不知是已经无视了周围、还是被整个环境带动得更加激动，他们生涩而火热的激吻，唇舌相抵、相濡以沫。

“ボタンひとつ残しただけの姿で（将纽扣解到只剩最后一枚）  
シンセテァツク（炼成我们的爱情）”  
让将一下子就软掉腰的艾伦压在台上表演用的钢管上，他眯着眼看着半睁着湿润的艾伦本能的抓住自己的臂膀防止下滑的举动，一手肆意伸进大开的衬衣下摆进行探索。  
三笠仿佛被一盆冰水从头浇下，一下子清醒过来的他有些不可置信的睁大了双眼，舞台上迤逦的暖光完全淹没在那片深潭般死静的漆黑之中。他颤抖着，却无法阻止自己耽于那片光景——不是那个谁与艾伦，而是艾伦一人，他的面容他的表情他的身体他的声音……那是三笠的整个世界。

起哄声更加夸张了，音乐被换成了另外一首同样极具性意味的歌曲，舞台上的两人却已不知去向。  
三笠紧了紧拳头，顺着那些好事者窥探或调侃的方向追去。  
‘禁断のエリクシア 罪の果ての光’女人的歌声不断在他脑海回响，他烦躁不堪的捂住了耳朵。

果然，是后门的小巷。  
艾伦让压在墙上，衬衣如三笠的幻想般挂在手肘上，裤子被抽掉皮带、堪堪挂在髋骨上。  
让一手扶着艾伦，一手揉弄着艾伦敏感的侧腰，他的唇舌也不闲着，正忙着在艾伦有人肩颈处舔啃吮吻。

三笠看到那些诱人的却该死的不属于自己的痕迹、终于无法忍耐，他一脚踹开了让、顺便在后颈补上一记手刀，再顺利接住反应不能的艾伦，轻松的上了自己的车。

‘あなたの遗伝子を わたしの中で混ぜて’莫名的，他又想起了那个女人咒语或是预言般的歌声，“……没关系的，艾伦，我们的遗传基因，本来就是一起的，只是现在会再一次在你体内混合……很多很多次哦……”  
这么喃喃着，三笠将唇覆上了那些刺眼的嫣红色。

-END-


End file.
